the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
World of Music IV
Denmark (Kaffe) | seasonrun = August, 2016 | entries = 9 | debut = | return = | withdraw = | winner = Sweden (Nathaniel) Uncover by Zara Larsson | null = | previousseason = World of Music III | nextseason = World of Music V}} is the fourth season of World of Music. It was hosted by the winner of the third season, Kaffe. This season is the first to see an increase in participants, compared to the previous season. The season was won by Sweden, receiving 43 points. 2nd and 3rd place both received 26 votes, but in a tiebreaker, Vatican City finished 2nd and Denmark finished 3rd. Format Each representative will choose any country of the world, then pick a song that will count as that country's entry in the contest. The song has to be related to the country you are representing, either by being made or sung by someone from that country. There is no requirements or restrictions when it comes to the song, though a link to a Youtube video has to be provided. All participating contestants will then vote for the songs that they liked best, by distributing 8, 6, 4, 3, 2 and 1 points to their favorite songs. The winner is the contestant with the most points. The winner will then be the host of the next installment of World of Music. Participants Amber did not vote in the previous season, and is not allowed to compete in this season. The Game Final Voting } | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | USA | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | Sweden | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | Japan | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | Malaysia | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | Vatican City | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |4 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" |'8' | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | United Kingdom | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" | | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" | style="white-space: nowrap;" | |- | style="white-space: nowrap;" | Colombia | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |2 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |3 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |1 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |6 | style="white-space: nowrap;" |} }Light grey indicates nullified points because the country was inactive. |} Category:Seasons Category:World of Music